


Don't Lie To Me

by ArchiveResponcibly



Series: Sparkling Isolation One-Shots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Backwards Speech, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Patton's just a sad boi, Virgil's in on it too, kinda hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveResponcibly/pseuds/ArchiveResponcibly
Summary: Patton is sentimental, sue him. He likes to listen to Logan talk about whatever he's learning, or to Remus ramble on about some ridiculous idea that suddenly popped in his head; but just as much, he wishes to hear Janus tell him something True.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Minor or Background Relationship(s), background prinxiety
Series: Sparkling Isolation One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Don't Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly my usual, but I honestly love Intrulomoceit and it needs more content. No real warnings, just some cursing.

“I **Don’t** love you.” “I **Hate** you.”

Janus loved his boyfriends, and they knew that; but oh how it hurt to hear him _try_ to say it. The truth is, his backwards speech is involuntary. He thinks one thing, but says the opposite.

Remus didn’t care. He wouldn’t care even if Janus _could_ tell the truth. He knew how the side felt, and that’s all that mattered to him.

Logan cared, sure, but all that mattered to him was what words mean (“we’ve assigned meaning to sounds; when it comes to him, it’s just different sounds”) so he just reacted as if the other said it plainly.

But Patton… Patton was different. He wished he could accept it like Remus, or logic his way out like Logan; but he couldn’t. He showed people that he loved them by _telling_ them. Thomas had once tried to see if they all had the same love language (spoiler alert, big no) and Patton was securely Words Of Affirmation.

To this day, he wasn’t sure how he handled it. Logan didn’t like saying all that touchy-feely stuff, Remus was far more likely to rip out his own heart than anything else (which, if he weren’t so grossed out, Patton would find… sweet). But Janus _couldn’t_ tell him.

“Patton, are you feeling adequate?” Logan asked carefully, looking over the top of his book to look at his boyfriend. “You are acting unlike yourself.”

The moral side went wide eyed, before faking a large grin. “I’m fine, Logie! Don’t worry.” he insisted. He could tell Logan was about to argue that he was not, in fact, ‘fine’, but Patton interrupted. “Whatcha reading?” he asked genially.

Logan sighed, knowing that pushing would get him absolutely nowhere. “It’s called _The Lunar Chronicles_ .” he replied, holding up the dark book. “Specifically, the second one, _Scarlet_.”

Patton smiled, far truer, as he caught the excited edge in the taller’s voice; he was itching to say more, to dive into every little aspect of the story he was immersed in. “ooh! Sounds… spacey.” 

**I**

“Oh~ Padre!” came the sing-song voice of Roman from the hallway. Patton looked up from his knitting to see his door creak open. “The others are being particularly _boring_ so Virge and I were gonna watch a movie; do you wish to join us?” he asked loudly.

“Sure thing, kiddo!” Patton chirped. “Give me just a second to clean up in here.” he said quickly, stuffing his needles into his yarn balls and placing everything in a basket on his dresser. 

When they made it to the common room, Virgil was already sitting in the middle of the floor, surrounded by disks, muttering to himself. “Stormcloud! Do refrain from summoning demons in the living room!” Roman insisted jokingly. Virgil chuckled and flipped him off.

“Virgil!” Patton chastised. “Don’t use such crude gestures.”

Virgil looked up, over at him, and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, Pat.” he apologised. Patton nodded, accepting the apology; and Virgil returned to the movies.

Once Patton and Roman had taken over the couch, Virgil returned with _Into The Woods_. Roman grabbed a handful of popcorn out of the bowl on the table.

The roomlights flicked off as the overture played. 

**II**

Virgil passed out about halfway through the second act, Patton made it a few seconds into _Mother Knows Best_. Roman was still wide awake at that point.

The moral side was reawoken to the soft click of the fridge. He looked over to see Janus walking out of the kitchen with a few water bottles, immersed in shadow. The snake looked over to the three cuddled up on the couch and the corners of his mouth twitched up in a small smile.

He must have assumed they were all asleep, as he ruffled Patton’s hair with a free hand (perks of having six) and planted a quick kiss on his forehead. “You certainly **aren’t** adorable.” he muttered, more to himself than his boyfriend, and climbed up the stairs. 

Patton frowned, and curled further into his blanket and Roman’s shoulder. “You alright, Pat-Man?” 

Patton looked up, plastering a slightly confused look onto his face. “Course, Ro! Totally fine.” he insisted. Roman raised one brow, eyes narrowing in disbelief. 

“Patton.”

The shorter sighed, flopping his head back on the couch cushions. “Why can’t Janus tell the truth?” he asked woefully. Roman furrowed his brows, surprised. Patton looked over at him, concerned.

“Why?” Roman asked suspiciously. “He didn’t say anything, right?” he clarified, a protective edge to his voice. 

Patton shook his head violently. “No! Well, maybe? I’m… not sure.” he replied, closing his eyes and exhaling slowly, just managing to add to his friend’s confusion. “It’s… his backwards speech, y’know?” It took Roman a moment, but then his eyes went wide.

“Oh.” 

**III**

“Is Roman acting strange to you?” Patton asked suddenly, looking over at Virgil sitting on the kitchen island. The anxious side looked up from his phone.

“No.” he answered. “Why?”

Patton furrowed his brows. Roman was _definitely_ acting weird; the kind of weird that would set off alarm bells in his boyfriend’s mind. He was sneaking around, acting all nervous and tongue tied around Patton. Not to mention, putting up with _Janus_ ; they were actually being civil. “He just… seems off. I don’t know; sorry.”

Virgil rolled his eyes fondly. “No need to apologise, Pat.” he insisted. “And you’re probably just worried, ‘acting weird’ is Ro’s ‘acting _normal_ ’.” The moral side nodded slowly, trying to convince himself of the words, and turned back to the stove.

“Could you get the others? Dinner’s almost ready.”

Virgil exaggerated a groan, but pushed himself off the counter and sped up the stairs. “Come on, fuckers! Patton’s stopping us from starving!” he called from, the father figure assumed, the top landing. 

Roman and Remus insisted on watching _The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals_ after dinner. Logan grumbled at first, but acquiesced after Virgil pointed out “that is your whole aesthetic, Specs, shut your fuck.”

“Patton?” Janus asked, grabbing the other’s hand gently as the others migrated to the living room. “I **don’t** have something to tell you,” he informed. Patton nodded, grinning contentedly. 

“Yeah?” he prompted.

“Roman **hasn’t** been helping me for a bit now.” he began, taking a deep breath. “I _do_ love you, Pat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, Boldface is lies and Italics is truth (he has slightly different tones, Pat can tell them apart).


End file.
